The present project is designed to develop methodology required to measure organic nitrate concentrations in biologic specimens. The techniques employed include gas liquid chromatography with electron capture detection, enzymatic cycling and mass spectrometry with stable isotope internal standard. These methods are being applied to patient understanding of the relationship of organic nitrate concentration and hemodynamic effect.